


I Got Yo' Number

by HxRose



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Drama, F/F, Fluff, NSFW, Teen Angst, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HxRose/pseuds/HxRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Human AU for Steven Universe which is a main Lapidot shipping story, a lot of Jaspis, and Jaspearl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She's New

It was a summer day, which was really depressing for Peri, as she was stuck in class doing an essay on some presidents or whatever. She hated outside, but she hated work too, even though she was incredibly good at it. She was day-dreaming about Pearl's pies she always made, excited for the blueberry one she would be making for that night, before her attention was brought to the teacher, who was introducing a new student.

The teacher, who happened to be Ms. Blue Pearl, guided the new student into the room, positioning her in the front of the students.

"C.. class, this is our new student..and..I would like for all of you to treat her with the utmost respect," she offered the other a light-hearted smile, as the much younger female glanced around the room. She had dull eyes, looking very careless of the situation. She slowly made her way down a row of desks, sitting herself in the way back of the room.

Short, dyed blue hair fell down to about her shoulders, the color matching that of her eyes. Her outfit was simple as well; black and blue squares decorated her sleeve-jacket, (and a blue tank top underneath, of course) whilst a pair of small, black shorts rested just above mid-thigh. A necklace was hung around her neck, a teardrop-shaped blue charm resting against her collar. She had tan, dark skin, which complemented her overall look. She had to be a junior, atleast 17...or so she looked like it.

The nerdy blonde didn't take much of an interest, not even bothering to look up, until a few classmates started snickering and speaking of her. Peridot glanced upwards, her cheeks slightly turning a light dust of pink.

She felt her jaw dropped a bit, her braces clearly shown as she shook out of, her crystal blue eyes trailing to where she had sat down.

She kept silent, snapping back to her work. She knew the female in blue was out of her league, so why try? She probably didn't even like females...

Lapis silently placed a book or two against her desk, before gathering a couple of pencils and pens from her pocket. She simply ignored the snickers and little conversations between the classmates, instead focusing herself on her sketchbook, seemingly concentrating on a drawing of hers.

The bell rang, before the other classmates practically trampled eachother to get out of the boring torment chamber. This left the two behind, Peridot walking behind Lapis out of the room. She accidentally bumped into the blue-haired girl, knocking her belongings right out of her hands. Papers flew everywhere, note-cards, her binder looking broken, just Peridot's luck.

"I-I am..I apologize," she immediately hurried over to pick up her things, noticing her binder looked damaged.

"O-Oh..."

Lapis had stumbled a bit, though glanced downwards at all of the papers. She breathed out a gentle sigh, combing a hand back through her dyed hair. Turning around to face the other, she began to speak.

"You could've jus--" She froze for a moment or two, a soft, rosy pink spread across her face. ".. Look, it's okay, just .. try not and do it again?" she suggested, before quickly gathering up all of her things, shoving them back into her binder.

Lapis quietly shoved her binder into her backpack, slinging it in place over her shoulder. She then wrapped her fingers gently around the strap, her gaze continuing to examine across the blonde's face. Letting out the quietest of snorts, she found her footsteps slowly leading her down the hall.  
  
"You're pretty cute.. for a freshman.." she felt a tiny smirk curve over her thin lips, which soon turned into a devious grin.

Peri watched as the tall girl slowly walked away, her face a PURE darkened red.

"O-Oh my stars," she held her cheeks, dropping her bag. "I didn't even get her name..." she lifted her glasses upwards.

 

A few classes later from that one, she was at lunch.

She sat at her regular table, her two only friends sitting beside her. Her "crew" as Amethyst, the outspoken one called it, was there. She was short, blonde, and extremely outgoing to the point of annoyance, not to mention she was disgusting at times. She was a sophomore, unlike Peridot who was a simple freshman. 

Beside her was Jasper, the extreme douche of the century. Being the jock she was, she didn't have much time for homework, or could care less about it. She was tall, extremely tall, and broad. She could play almost any sport, sticking to football and wrestling. Her hair was a messy blonde ponytail, the only hairstyle she could do other than keeping it down, which she usually did. Maybe that's why she was still a Junior, Peridot didn't put much thought into it. All she knew was that she was 16...maybe she was supposed to be in that grade?? Made her being so tall and broad was just...a THING in her family, but Amethyst was short? Peridot only rolled her eyes, not caring much anyhow.

She always sat with these two, being the only ones she cared about in the school; it was funny how she lived with them too.

Jasper let out a tired grunt, rubbing her arms.

"I am so sore," she complained, obviously showing off her muscles as she flexed. "Coach worked us hard yesterday. I kicked ass, you should have seen the others when I ran past them..like that other time I.." Jasper went off on her usual, boring rambles of her football practices.

It wasn't but a couple of moments later, the door creaking open, though wasn't heard from the loud bickering and chatting amongst the lunchroom. The blue-haired female silently made her way across the room, taking a seat at an empty table. She then slumped her bag atop the table, once again pulling out her sketchbook to draw. Various supplies scattered about on the table in front of her, as she began sketching out something.

It seemed that she was more interested in drawing than eating, per say...thus explaining why she hadn't brought anything to eat. She didn't seem to have money either, she would have bought something. Leaning herself back into the chair, she waited a good five minutes before lifting her gaze, glancing across the room with a rather bored expression.

Peri had zoned-out from Jasper's self-endorsement conversation, as she spotted the blue-headed female. Pearl had always packed her lunches, having something different each and every time. She opened the lunch bag, to find two sandwiches...

...very poorly made? She snickered a bit, thinking maybe Steven made this one. She took the two out, growing some very large balls for the moment. She needed to confront her, offer her a seat, or something! Light-headedness swarmed her, as she looked downwards with a sigh. Then, she stood, making her way to the other table.

She hurried over, letting out an awkward cough to gain the other's attention.

"Hey-" she froze as the female looked at her. Peri's cheeks immediately darkened, she felt faint.

"I...notice you are isolated from the rest of the school population," she began, feeling her freckle-covered cheeks darken. She gave a weak smile, wanting it to mean something.

"Do you wish that...erhm..you, maybe couldsitatourtable?" she sped her last words together; she held out the sandwich as an offering to the older girl. Sweating nervously, she waited for an answer from the other teen.


	2. Invited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis invites herself over, and meets who she has dreaded ever confronting...

Lapis simply glanced upwards at the other female, hesitating as she slowly turned the page in her sketchbook.  
"I..do not do well socializing, but...thanks for the offer, I guess," she replied, her voice dull as ever, though Lapis continued to examine over the female, squinting her eyes as she leaned a bit closer, her fingertips gently pressing against the blonde's cheek. Then retracting her slim hand, she placed them silently in her lap.

".. I'd actually like a favor from you...uhm....?" she motioned a finger towards her as if asking for her name.

"Peridot," she quickly answered her name. Peridot shivered when she felt Lapis's cold touch. She nodded shakily, feeling her face darken more. She had to have been bloodshot red by now. "M-My name is Peridot," she said once more, feeling embarrassed she hadn't asked her. She felt like she did, so she just told her anyway.

Lapis motioned to the seat beside her with a nudge of her shoulder. "Right.." she slowly gathered up her pens and supplies, speaking as she organized her things. "Anyways...I would like to come over..there's this.. art project I have to work on, and I'd like to use you as a model.." she then glanced over, somehow managing to keep eye-contact with the blonde.

Peridot felt herself flush immediately, as she scratched her nose. "Oh, erhm tonight? I don't know, uhm...I can ask..."  
She felt so childish of having to "ask" for permission for someone over. She felt immature, and just..DID SHE SAY A MODEL FOR AN ART PROJECT?

Peri's heart fluttered, as she immediately nodded her head. "I..I oKAY," she shouted a bit too loud. Lapis felt a thin smile spread across her lips as she stood from her seat, leaning a hand down to playfully ruffle up Peridot's hair. "I'm assuming you can't drive yet.." she rolled her eyes, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Do you just.. walk?"

Peridot couldn't tell her she was picked up everyday by her caretakers, sometimes Garnet, sometimes Pearl, sometimes even driven home by Jasper who also had Amethyst. She shook her head, her hand on her hip. 

"I SO drive," she lied, smirking at the other with a cocky smile. "Definitely. I have a license." She twiddled her fingers a bit. "So...uh...message me when you are heading towards my direction," she said as she collected her number from she now knew as "Lapis Lazuli".

"I got yo' number," Peri winked with a little smirk. Learning moves from Amethyst, thinking she was a total lady-killer.

Lapis raised a brow at this, feeling a warm sensation spread across her cheeks, causing her to quickly glance away. "I'll make sure to message you after the bell rings.." she then slowly made her way out of the lunchroom, amazed at how the other made her so...flustered so easily.

It was after the final bell had rung, Lapis being one of the last students to exit the school. She sat herself down on a bench, before pulling her phone out to see...a hell ton of messages from none other than Peridot. Snorting a bit in amusement, she scrolled carelessly through her phone.

Pearl hummed as she waited in the driver's seat, glancing out the window as she easily took notice of Peridot. She pressed a button on the side of the van, the door sliding open. "Come on, Peridot!" She called out to her loving "daughter", as Pearl saw her as. Sometimes even a little sibling, but their relationship usually revolved around a mother-daughter type.

Peridot let out a grunt, pretending she hadn't heard her. She glanced off, looking around. It was her best attempt to act cool. Pearl squinted her eyes a bit, thinking that the small child just didn't hear her. "Pear bear, come over here!"

Suddenly, a hand was pressed against Peridot's shoulder, followed by a quiet, "Hey." Lapis then looked over towards the van. "I think your mom wants you.."

Peridot yelped, immediately shaking her head. Out of all the people left, why her??

"I..NO. My ehrm...vehicle...is over there," she said, pointing at an empty parking lot. She felt her finger go limp, as she then pointed towards a building somewhere.

"I mean, around the facility." Lapis snickered a bit, before her slim fingers wrapped around Peridot's own, gently leading her over towards the van.

"I'm not exactly gullible.. but your lies are pretty cute.." she then helped the other into the backseat, following suit seconds later. This ceased a yelp from the fifteen-year-old, as blush spread across her face. She felt so STUPID. Pearl glanced into the reflection, arching an eyebrow as she tilted her head. "Peridot, is this that friend you've been messaging me all day about?" she chuckled, putting on her seatbelt as she motioned the others to do so.

Peridot grumbled while clicking her seatbelt on, as she crossed her arms. "I..I what are you talking about...?" playing dumb to the obvious question from Pearl. She had previously asked for Lapis to ride home with her, so it wasn't hard for Lapis to get the message she was gonna be in the van with her. Peridot's original plan was to ask Jasper if she could use her car, unlikely she would let her, atleast it would have let her seem cooler.

Suddenly, Amethyst came running towards the van as she threw her bag into the window, hitting Pearl in the face. She snickered, leaning back, putting a foot out the window and her butt in the air. "Jasper had a few girls in her car as company, she said she'd be home later, P," Ame said towards the older caretaker, who let out a frustrated sigh. As Pearl twitched, she gripped the steering wheel, before she dropped the bag back in Amethyst's lap, huffing as she placed her hands against the wheel gently this time. "She'd better not get herself into trouble, again...you know what happened last time.." she narrowed her eyes, clicking her tongue as she drove the three back home.

"She is stupid, always messing with girls. I can't believe she dumped and cheated on that chick when she had been dating her for at least a year, now that is cold," Amethyst spoke, taking a bite of a strange burrito she had gotten from somewhere..? Peri noticed Lapis tense a bit, but decided not to question it.

As soon as Pearl had pulled up into the driveway, Lapis was the last to get out, silent as she clutched her bag close. She then quietly made her way up to the porch, paying no mind to Peridot or the others. | "We should...use the backyard, for this.. more lighting.."

Peridot raised a brow, nodding silently. Lapis looked more down this time...which made the blonde a bit concerned. Did she not like their beach house? She did admit, it was very fancy-looking and large...maybe it made her uncomfortable? "How about my room?" she offered, wanting to take her crush away from the outside view.

The three other teens watched as Pearl unlocked the house, holding the door open for them. Silently Lapis made her way inside, she scanned her blue gaze across the room, settling on the counter-top.

"...There." She pointed her index finger towards the surface, before sitting herself down on the couch, immediately pulling out her sketchbook.

Peri excitedly hurried over to the counter seat, as the petite female climbed in it. She used that as a step-stool, sitting atop the counter. She was hoping she'd hurry so she wouldn't get in trouble with Pearl. Lapis watched as both Pearl and Amethyst left the room, leaving the two to do their business. Pulling out a couple of essential supplies, the blue-haired female slowly started sketching out a design, squinting her eyes in concentration.

An hour or so later, the two had discussed the littlest things as Lapis drew and lined the picture until the final click of her pen was audible. She then breathed out a long, exasperated sigh, leaning back into the couch as she looked over her sketch.

"This should be enough for today..." she pursed her lips, glancing towards the clock; it was already 6pm. Peri GASPED, hopping down from the high counter. She was excited she didn't have to sit there anyMORE.

She stood up, dusting herself off; hurried over to Lapis, looking excited.  
"Let me take a glimpse!"

Lapis immediately shook her head, pushing her sketchbook back into her satchel. "Easy there...I promise I'll show you once it's done, okay?" she faintly smiled. Peridot let out a whine, as she merely agreed after begging for a bit. Lapis was very stubborn, afterall.

Lapis silently leaned back into the couch, pushing her bag to the side as she pat the space beside her, allowing the other female to sit beside her. Letting herself glance at the blonde, she felt her cheeks warming up at how... How cute the female looked. She had blonde hair that was gelled back, her round glasses and green braces making her all the more adorable. What got to her the most was that little dorky grin the other flashed her a few hours back.. Just thinking about the incident sent chills under Lapis's skin, causing her to quickly glance away.

"I...you know, I should really be going..my mother will get.. worried.." She whispered in a soft tone, hesitating as she slung her bag over her shoulder. Quickly padding her way over to the door, she silently threw it open, only to--

Taking a step or so back, the female slowly lifted her gaze, freezing in place as her eyes met the other's.  
"Y.. you.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments pls :') I need feedback to know if I should continue...


	3. Difficulties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Jasper bond a bit, aka she doesn't deal with Jasper's shit.

Jasper froze, upon seeing the female. She growled, staring down at the other. "What are you doing here? In MY home?" Lapis hesitantly stepped back, averting her gaze as she glanced away, keeping herself quiet. "I.. I have my reasons.."

Peri crept forward, looking between the two. "You two know eachother..?" Jasper squinted her eyes at Peri, shoving the girl in blue away from her, as she stormed inside. "

"Get her OUT Peridot," she ordered to the small, sibling-like girl. Peridot narrowed her eyes, shaking her head. "No! Jasper, why the-!" she winced, as Jasper went a bit forward, grabbing the blonde up by her collar. She yanked her upwards as she then shoved Lapis towards the door; brutally kicking her out, she slammed the door shut. All the commotion lead to Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst into the room. Steven not being there, due to his stay at Connie's for the entire week, maybe even longer.

Peridot was baffled by Jasper's actions. Her upper-body twisted, kicking her legs out from the other. "Put me down, Jasper!! You..you embarrassed me in front of my friend, you clod!" Amethyst rolled her eyes at the situation, carelessly wandering into the kitchen.

Pearl immediately scurried into the room, frantically glancing around. She gasped, narrowing her eyes as she marched over, snatching Jasper by the ear. Yelping, Jasper dropped Peridot onto the ground. Peridot let out a grumble as her rear hit the floorboards, scoffing at the tall female. Jasper gave a reluctant frown, as she crossed her arms.

"And WHAT did you do to Peridot's friend?! Don't you know how to be respectful, young lady??" Pearl scolded, her nose touching the others due to the short distance between them. "Well??" she continued to scold, awaiting an answer from the teen.

"EX?!?" Peridot shouted, holding her cheeks from the shock-factor, she couldn't breath. Why would someone so...so wonderful date JASPER?! Ideas and thought went through her head, coming to the conclusion that Jasper probably flirted enough to have a chance.

"Sh-she-OW..watch it...com'on..." she grunted, attempting to get the other to release. "She is the one that caused problems! Peridot is the one that brought my EX into this house!" Not that Jasper couldn't get away, but if she didn't take her scolding she'd have Garnet to deal with. She shivered at the thought, finally tugging herself away from Pearl's tough grip, covering her ear.

Lapis was frozen in her footsteps, shuddering as both thoughts and images from the past flooded into her mind. She then gritted her teeth, hissing as tears threatened to slide down her face. "Don't do it, it's.. not worth it.." she assured herself, silently making her way down the steps, walking along the beach afterwards. "She is the one you cheated on, right?" Garnet had guessed, thinking something of the sort had happened by the way the group was acting..and knowing Jasper that is most likely what had caused all the commotion in the room.

"I didn't cheat on her, you-" she received another tug from Pearl, a harsh one. Jasper wanted to bite her damn hand off, after Pearl had almost pulled her ear off.

"rAHG, I didn't cheat, okay?! She just was whiny and I didn't want to-OW...deal with it!" Pearl narrowed her eyes, before giving another, even harsher tug to Jasper's ear. "Seeing as how you're constantly hanging out with lots of other females...I believe you did cheat on the poor girl!"

"I didn't, it was just an attempt to get her to break it off with me! I lied to her, GEEZ! I was trapped in that relationship, she wasn't exactly nice, always tryin-OW..to control me!"

Pearl soon narrowed her pale-blue eyes, sighing as she paced back and forth, brushing a hand back through her short, light pink hair. "Jasper, you're constantly getting into trouble, messing around with the wrong people..then you go and cheat on that poor girl after you... probably did things with her??" she whispered a bit silently in front of Peridot, the teen rolling her eyes as she knew what sex was; Pearl just wanted to believe that she didn't. Pearl kept her foldedvarms, scowling as her once soft gaze narrowed.

Peri winced, stepping back from the two. They fought a lot, more than a lot. This happened constantly, but this time, Jasper was pushing the line. The orange teen usually did that, funny how she wouldn't dare talk to Garnet like that after the one fight they had. They never spoke up it..

Speaking of Garnet, the silent caretaker walked forward, patting Peridot's shoulder. She handed Peri her phone, which she had dropped.

"Peridot, go sit on the couch. Check on your friend and call her if you can," she said, giving her an idea. Peridot nodded, hurrying over, she immediately began to dial her number.

Pearl was pacing back and forth, keeping her arms crossed; she had plenty of motions and hand movements in her rant of how disrespectful Jasper was. "I can almost guarantee your parents raised you to do the exact opposite of what you're doing now...how disgraceful and unmannered you are!" the lanky woman snapped, allowing herself to get up in Jasper's face, after the pacing for about twenty minutes. Funny thing was, Jasper was at least a 3 feet or so taller than the other, despite the woman being much older.

"You're lucky I don't make a phone call to your parents, and force you to explain to them of how much of..of..a little brat you are!" Pearl puffed out her cheeks, looking over at the door where Jasper had shoved Lapis out of. 'Poor girl,' she thought to herself, switching her gaze back to the blonde.

Peridot took a last glance at the two fighting, hurrying to her room. She had to call her, and apologize..  
...she prayed that Lapis didn't hate her after the situation she put her through.

Jasper shrugged, a hand on her hip as she scowled down at the angry female. In the back of Jasper's head, was multiple thoughts and ideas, along with memories with the blue gem. She winced, holding her head to hide the thoughts.

"Get off my case, you know my parents are overseas working. Just because I have to stay here while they are gone, doesn't mean you get to baby me. I am 16, just so you can remember in that puny brain of yours," she spoke, once again adjusting her ponytail to her comfort.

Pearl flinched, though kept her arms folded, frowning in return at the other. "You could have just let Peridot have her little friend over, and went into your room! There was no need to kick her out, oh so rudely...there is no way I'm going to let you be so...so disrespectful in my house!" She huffed, her glare as sharp as a dagger.

Whipping her hair to the side, Jasper didn't set even a small glimpse at her. "Pft, I do what I want, birdy."

Pearl stormed right up to Jasper, before leaning up, and getting directly in her face.

"Take that back, Jasper right this instant!" she squawked out, thumping her on the cheek. She wouldn't ever dare to hurt her, too afraid to do so. Besides, Jasper was much larger and taller than her.

"Why don't you make me?" Jasp edged closer, trying to make the woman as uncomfortable as she possibly could. Pearl was always SO tempted to give her a good punishment, but never found the right time, considering either her little Steven and Peridot were in the room. She didn't want to set a bad example.

Just as Jasper was ready to throw another comeback--

The tubby, curly-headed boy they all loved RAN to the door, kicking it open. Steven hurried inside, holding his bag as he ran right over to Pearl, throwing his arms right around her lanky legs. He dropped the bag, a shirt or two flying out as he didn't zip it all the way.

Pearl looked delighted, as she patted his head. "Oh, Steven!" She made herself sound delighted, instead of the sour mood she was now in due to the tall blonde. Amethyst had finished her seventh sandwich, making her way over to greet the kid. "Sup, Steve. How was Connie's??"

"The usual, super great!" he answered, laughing a bit at himself for realizing his accidental squeeze on Pearl. He had been over at Connie's for at least a week..maybe even longer...so it seemed he had missed his favorite caretakers. He latched onto Jasper, only to get a pat on his head as a reward. He always seemed to calm her somehow.

Garnet smiled at the four bonding, wishing Peridot was there to enjoy the moment as well, but she knew the freshman just had to talk to her little crush. She looked over at the group, watching as Amethyst went back into her room, and Jasper plopping down onto the sofa. Garnet didn't waste anytime as she walked towards the kitchen, motioning Pearl over to speak with her.

Pearl glanced upwards after she picked Steven's shirts up from the floor. Once inside, she folded her slim arms, gazing away with a flustered, yet angered look.

"I.. I can't believe her...!" she semi-whispered to the other woman, before starting to briskly walk back and forth across the room, pacing once more, her face flushed with anger.

"She openly admits to doing all those horrible things, has the nerve to call me by..by that hurtful name...! Garnet, I don't know what to do with her..!!"

Garnet kept silent for a few minutes, listening to her rant as she kept squawking for a bit. Garnet finally put a palm up, to silence her.

"Put your foot down, you are an adult after all," she said, adjusting her shades. "You cannot keep letting her fight."

Pearl breathed out a gentle sigh, leaning herself against the counter-top. She looked exhausted, from cleaning the beach home all day, to dealing with the people who lived in it. "Garnet, she's an adult as well, well...16! Besides, she usually behaves whenever you're around!"

Garnet smirked, crossing her slim, firm arms.

"Because I had to deal with her one time," she said. "You remember the first time she came here. I gave her multiple warnings until I had to kick her butt. She'll be here a while, maybe even until she leaves after highschool. You must deal with her now, Pearl, or you will be stuck with her acting like this until she leaves. She is just a giant baby, not a teenager, she is 16, not 18."

Garnet was always so wise, knowing so much about....well everything. Being only thirty-two, she acted like she had an elder's wisdom. There was always something special about her.

Pearl sighed once again, before reaching up to silently pinch the bridge of her nose. Upon waiting a few minutes, time passed. She snapped open her eyes, a thin smirk lining her porcelain pink lips.

"I have just the perfect idea..thank you for the advice, Garnet..I'll be sure to make it up to you in later times..." she then turned on her heel, quietly padding her way back into the living room.

"Jasper?" She called out, her voice soft as ever. "Please grab your coat and follow me, if you'd be so kind.." she then walked towards the door, quietly tugging on a pretty little, light-yellow sweater.

Jasper narrowed her light brow eyes at her sudden kindness, Pearl never being this...nice to the brute. She scoffed, plopping down onto the purple couch of the home. She propped her fifteen shoe-sized boots on the table, her muscular arms stretching above her head.

"No thanks," she smirked, leaning all the way back in the comfy sofa. It had to be sinking in, it being so small, and Jasper being so large. "I'd like to sit back and relax, not deal with nerd bird nagging at me all night." Pearl clenched her fists, prepared to start squawking before she got an idea.

"Fine, I'll carry on with Peridot and Steven. They act much more mature than you, I'd prefer them anyway."

Jasper immediately squinted her eyes at the other, sticking her lip out. No way in hell were the brats gonna get something, and her NOT.

"Fine," she said, adjusting her long blonde ponytail in the back. The German girl stood, grabbing her letterman jacket as she made her way outside, and down the beach-house steps.

Pearl felt her little smirk grow wider as she grabbed her purse, humming as she slung it over her shoulder. She then followed after Jasper, quickly catching up to the other female.

"Come, come.." she practically sang, soon arriving to the boardwalk.

Jasper awkwardly stuck her hands in her jacket, it being Fall time as she looked around. The ferris wheel practically had a glow that lasted for thousands of miles. The dusk was gorgeous, having a darkened orange tint to it, along with dark blue and red scattered along it.

Pearl continued to hum, adjusting her outfit as she glanced upwards at the other. It wasn't long until she fell quiet, slowly her pace down to a slow walk.

"..you know, I...I did not mean any harm to get into your business, earlier, and..." her fingers gently clenched around the hem of her sweater. "..I apologize, Jasper..."

"You should, that was rude as hell," she hissed out, not even bothering to look at her. "So you gettin' me food or what?" Jasper always had the worst attitude of the bunch. Pearl tensed at the other's tone, glancing around silently as she bit her lip.

"...come on," she murmured, before quietly making her way inside a little restaurant. Jasper followed the other, as she went into the little pizza place. She noticed a "No Amethyst" sign as she made her way in. Snickering, Jasper stayed right behind the lanky female.

Pearl made her way into an unoccupied booth, glancing over the menu silently. Once both their orders were in and whatnot, she found herself gazing towards Jasper.

"It's.. very nice in here, isn't it?" She awkwardly coughed. Wanting to make friends, she wanted to get Jasper on her side. It wasn't her fault her parents had to leave overseas, Jasper just couldn't accept the fact that she HAD to live there with them. In reality, she was unhappy with the bunch, other than her cousin Amethyst. She had been the one to invite her there, knowing Jasper had nowhere else to go.

Jasper was zoned out, looking very irritable as she was thinking of her next football practice and the new coach, before she heard Pearl snapping at her to get her attention. She came back to reality, looking at her.

"Sure, yeah. Whatever." As fist-clenching as it was, Pearl kept her calm demeanor for the sake of the restaurant. She didn't want any unwanted attention caused.  
Pearl nervously gazed down at her lap, sighing as she messed around with her hands.

"I.. how was.. school?" she inquired, raising her gaze to look Jasper in the eyes.

"Horrible, anything else?" the German spat, still sounding ever so rude. She was always like that.

Pearl narrowed her gaze a bit, keeping her eyes locked with the others. She then leaned herself closer, before resting one of her delicate hands atop Jasper's own.

"Jasper, I understand you're still upset about earlier..it was wrong for me to do and say what I did...but don't you think that you said hurtful things, too?"

"If you brought me here to preach, I'll leave," being the hothead she would, she didn't want to hear a word she said. Pearl felt her jaw drop a bit; how...how dare Jasper say that to her!

"I.. I was only trying to..!"

"Be "nice"? Doubt it," she sat back, folding her arms. Jasper didn't believe in others being nice for the kindness for it, and she believed that Pearl was just trying to accomplish something. She glared at the porcelain-skinned woman, her golden eyes not coming off her for a second. She then went to stand, preparing herself to leave. No way was she in the mood to deal with the older woman, she had already began to get loud, and squawky.

Pearl felt her cheeks slowly darken, her gaze trailed on her lap. Why was she letting the other say such things to her...? Feeling her fingers clench tightly around her skirt, she stood right to her feet, her face red with anger.

"You.. You're the most ruDE, OBNOXIOUS, BRATTY KID I'VE EVER MET!" she shouted at the other, narrowing her once soft gaze as she snatched her purse. A few people turned to look over, one or two snickering, while the others whispered quietly to one another. "You've been ever so rude and disrespectful, not to mention your skipping of school!"

Jasper felt her eyes widen, as her cheeks darkened. She glanced off, scooting out the booth and making her way out of the door.

Strangely enough, she didn't yell back or worse..

Pearl narrowed her eyes, before making her way right out the door. She then rushed over to Jasper, snatching her by the wrist as the two were now outside of the restaurant.

"You're coming with me, back to the house," Pearl said in the most stern tone she possibly could. "Understand??" Jasper yelped, feeling her face darken even more, as she was repulsed by herself for making such a demeaning noise. She sounded shocked, or even a bit nervous, but kept her tough-girl act on.

"FINE, whatever!" she flushed, as she whisper-yelled, she had noticed a few others staring through the door, and she damn sure didn't want her precious reputation ruined...


	4. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Jasper get into some trouble, leading to Lapis opening up more about her character.

It was the next day, Lapis in her chemistry class of the day. She couldn't hardly wait to get out of the class, looking forward to her 7th hour swimming class. Upon waiting for class to begin, she noticed a name on her desk.

It wasn't her's.

The poorly handwriting didn't suggest a single name she knew, and strange enough the majorly strict teacher had put assigned seats on their desks, due to the obnoxious talking that occurred often in the very noisy class. 

What was this, kindergarten? 

With a scoff, Lapis took her things, preparing to move herself, not before she heard a grunt from a VERY TALL classmate that stood above her.

"You are in my seat, brat," Jasper growled, ready to throw her out the window, but unable to do so unless she wanted another scolding from Pearl. Lapis raised a amused brow, glancing upwards as her eyes slowly narrowed. She then crossed a leg over the other, her gaze cold as ever.

"You'd better find another seat, then," she snapped, being petty for the hell of it. "In a different classroom would be best..." Lapis would have gladly moved if it wasn't Jasper's seat they were arguing about, and if the blonde female would have just asked nicely. It's not that she hated Jasper, her attitude was just the WORST.

Jasper didn't hesitate, grabbing her bag off her back, before THROWING it towards the back of the room. Luckily, for Jasper's sake the teacher didn't see it. There were a few snorts, and snickers throughout the room, as Lapis's binders and papers had flew around the back of the room.

Worst of all, her sketchbook.

Lapis tensed, her fingers slowly clenching as she quickly raced over, kneeling down and taking her time to gather all of the scattered materials up. Shoving them inside her bag, she then stood up, eyes narrowed as she walked towards Jasper. She felt anger coursing through her veins as she pulled her hand back, before slamming it directly into the other's cheek.

Utter silence other than teens of the class gasped, their faces paling a bit. No one ever messed with Jasper, no one ever had the guts to do so.

"Ms. LAZULI!" the teacher called out, as she had walked into the room just as the incident had happened.

Being unfazed, due to her brick wall stature, Jasper simply snorted. "Oh, you messed up, BRAT." she whispered to the other, as the teacher marched right over to the two, standing between them. She pointed towards the door.

"Office, now."

Giving a cocky smirk, Jasper took a seat. The teacher gave her an agitated look, snapping her fingers. "You too, Jasper." 

Jasper tensed a bit, narrowing her eyes as she snatched up her bag, storming right out of the room. She shot the most cruel, malice look she could to the teacher, who didn't have any fear as she returned the look and snapped her fingers again.

Lapis huffed, standing in place as she scowled at the other as she walked out. Wasting no time she hurried out of the room, hands wrapped tightly around the straps of her satchel. She just wanted the snickering to stop.

Entering the office, she kept her arms folded as she awaited her punishment..or whatever she would get.  
The principal, or the third principal of the three walked into the room. Her tall, yellow heals clicking and clacking as she had on a thin, pencil skirt that was tight in the waist, but fit her rounded hips perfectly. She sat down with Lapis's file, beginning to rummage threw it, not saying a word for a few minutes.

She then spoke, looking over some papers.

"Anger management," she said, narrowing her eyes. Her eyeliner was dark, her eyes piercing gold. "You took anger management, as it says. Your teacher explained to me what had occurred, and yet anger management didn't help you at all?"

Lapis held her arms tightly towards her body, glancing away with an unnerved expression plastered against her face. Anger management wasn't the problem, she just couldn't stand Jasper.

Her eyes furrowed in slight anger, as she snapped her gaze to the other. "She's the one that started the problem in the first place! Don't you have some stupid rule about throwing other people's stuff?!"

Yellow snapped her fingers at the girl, silencing her. "I don't believe our all A student Jasper would so such a thing. She is perfect, maybe you should take lessons, hmm?" she smirked, her dark lipstick shimmering within her smirk. 

Lapis was a bit surprised by the mentioning of "all A's", surely Jasper cheated or something..  
"Now, I will have to phone your guardian,or guardians for this."

Lapis visibly tensed, her fingers slowly curling around the hem of her dress.  
"I...I live alone," she murmured, her face continuously flushed with anger, though a hint of sadness flashed in her eyes.

Lapis kept silent, shuddering as she felt the other's gaze staring directly into her. Slowly, her fingers curled around the silky fabric of her dress, her dull, saddened gaze staring down into her lap.

"I..I just live off of whatever I can..." she whispered, feels chills creep along underneath her tanned skin. Taking a moment to think, she exhaled a quiet breath. "I've been on my own since I was 11..my father left a few years prior to then, and..I've tried contacting him, but.." She trailed, lowering her gaze a bit more. "..then my mother suddenly left me alone one day, when she said she was going to the store...sh..she never came back after then.."

The blue-haired female tugged her knees up to her chest, quietly pressing the side of her face against them as she continued. "I was so scared, a...and I waited hours and hours for her, but she...she never came back...eventually, I ran out of food and clean clothing...I had to steal in order to survive, and I still do..." She admitted, her face flushing to a soft pink. "What the hell am I supposed to do, go to the police and tell them I just turned 17 and live on my own?! They'd..they'd take away everything from me, and throw me into an orphanage, o..or..." She stopped herself, feeling hot streams of translucent tears gliding down her face. Not even bothering to hide the fact she was on the verge of sobbing, her hands went a bit shaky in her lap. There was definitely some PTSD and psychological trauma that carried over into her teens years, potentially scarring the young female for life.

Yellow kept her hardened gaze away from the other; she seemed unfazed or as if she didn't care. She was strong, and not very caring, but she did give the young girl a small taste of sympathy. 

"Very well, I will let you off," she said, stacking the teen's papers together. "But you are to stay with a caretaker, someone of older than 18 ..or in your circumstances.." She glanced at her up and down, noticing her...poor clothing, plus it was shown in her personality she seemed very rebellious, she needed some guidence. "...more precise 21 or older, we will find someone...even if they are thousands of miles away."

Lapis flinched, her saddened, red and puffy eyes widening.

"I...I-I.." she tugged her satchel a bit closer, simply nodding as she scurried out the room, keeping her long bangs hidden over her eyes to cover the fact she had been crying...though the tears from earlier and smeared makeup now decorated her cheeks.

It was horrid she had to let the adults find out, it now and most likely going to ruin her life. She had finally made a few friends, such as Amethyst and Peridot...and it hurt to know she could possibly leave them...especially Peridot, her favorite little dork.


	5. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Jasper get into some trouble, leading Peridot and Jasper arguing. This finally gets on Pearl's nerves, as she demands for them to talk.

It was now the end of the day, the conversation between the principal and the student took a while, so now it was time for Lapis to walk home, once again. She'd usually wait at the car-pickup port with Peridot, but she didn't want the other to see she had been crying.  
"Lazuli!" a small voice called out, it belonging to her best friend.

Lapis froze at the other's voice, hesitating as she slowly turned on her heel, glancing emotionlessly down at the short female.

"Something.. wrong? I didn't see you at car-pickup! You are supposed to go home with me, and do the "hang out"."

Noticing her smeared, messy makeup Peridot grew worried of the other. She didn't know what had happened, but her look told her not to question it. Lapis never talked about her problems, and Peridot didn't want to intrude too deep into the other's problems. She just wanted her to think of something else

Receiving silence from the other, Peridot wrapped her small, child-like hand around Lapis's own.

  
"Pearl invited you to stay the night with me if you wish to accompany me for the weekend, if your parents say yes," she added on, with hopeful eyes. "We can stay in my room-" she froze from Lapis's touch against her cheek. She reached a hand out, placing it gently against the other's cheek as she leaned down, ever so casually pecking a kiss to her forehead. Strange.  
  
"I...I have too much to be doing, Peri.." she lied, before tilting her chin up a bit. "We can do it another time, okay...?"

Feeling uncomfortable by the other's closeness, Peri flushed a darkened red. Lapis...would never be so...touchy. She obviously was in need of some comfort. She was never like that before..but honestly Peridot felt as if she could get used to it..

"But...Lapis...com'on!" she whined, being a bit flustered by the other in general. "Pearl is ACTUALLY letting you accompany ME! In my HOUSE! Doesn't it sound so very exciting!?"  
  
Lapis tightened her grip on the other's cheek, causing Peridot to yank her face away. She grumbled a bit, rubbing her cheek. "Com'on, Lazuli!"  
"Peridot, I..I'm not really in the mood to go if..if she's there.." she whispered, referring to the German within Peridot's home. "Especially after what happened the other day.."

"Pft, she got a call from the school for bullying again," she snickered, holding the other's hand tightly. "Don't you want to see her get in trouble? Pearl gets reallllllly mad at her, and it's FUNNY!" The taller female hesitated a bit, before her eyes widened, as she nodded. A chance to see Jasper get in trouble? Yes.

Peridot had stars in her own eyes, practically dragging the other back towards the car-pickup section. Inside the van, Pearl was awaiting for them. She smiled, seeing Peridot scurrying towards the van as she unlocked the doors.

Once unlocked, Peridot opened the door for the saddened female, helping her into the van. A soda can or two fell out, Pearl releasing a very embarassed giggled.

"Oh, this is not my van, this is Steven's father's van, not mine, if I were to have one it would be clean, and neat! Greg needs to clean up," she said as she unbuckled her seat-belt, stepping outside. She made her way around the vehicle, picking up the emptied cans of soda. Just as Pearl threw them away in a nearby trashcan, Jasper came and sat her head against the outside of the window, her ponytail falling inside the vehicle. Sitting back down in the driver's seat, Pearl gave the teen a little smirk.

"Oh, Jasper. Go on, and get in the van," Pearl said a bit too cheerful, as she patted the leather seating beside her. Peridot nudged Lapis, as they both smirked towards one another.

"I want my car back," the blonde grumbled, Pearl having taken away her keys for the entire bullying incident that occurred that day, and the problems they had at the restaurant the other night.

"I want to drive home, now," Jasper continued to make demands, the two younger teens snickering in the back

"You will get it back eventually..once you've earned it, of course. Now, hurry and get in."

Jasper pouted more, opening the door and sitting down in the seat. The entire van shaking as she sat down. She buckled in her seat belt, only doing so because Pearl motioned her to do so. Peri giggled a bit in the back at Jasper, it was hilarious how Pearl had started to keep a leash on the beast.

Jasper opened up the small sunshine cover from the top of the vehicle, a mirror falling from it as it opened. She was adjusting her eyeliner, smirking in the mirror as she noticed Lapis's makeup smeared. Cackling, Jasper leaned back, with one snappy motion she shutting the mirror. "Awe, the baby get in trouble in the principal's office??"

Pearl looked confused, but then noticed Lapis's makeup was smeared as well due to tears. Funny how the only two who knew who Jasper bullied, were right inside of the van.

Lapis flinched, her crystal dark-blue eyes widening. She quickly wiped at her face, noticing her fingers were stained with a smeared dark gray. "I...I.." she dug her nails into Peri's arm, attempting to refrain herself from crying once again.

Peri hissed at the older girl in the front seat, her tiny fists clenching. "Jasper, shut up you idiotic..stup..stupid JANKING CLOD!" Her blonde eyebrows furrowed, Jasper's as well as they were centimeters from eachother's face.

Pearl narrowed her eyes at the two, glaring at Peridot through the mirror. "Both of you, apologize this instant!"

Peridot refused to do so, holding onto Lapis's arm. "No, NEVER! Not until she apologizes to Lapis!"

Jasper shook her head. "Jank THAt!" she cursed. Lapis frantically looked back and forth, unable to speak due to both of the arguments being too much for her to handle at once.

Pearl pulled right into the sandy driveway, turning off the car as she turned in her seat, smacking both of them on their wrists. "Enough, both of you! There is to be no more fighting, understand?!"

Just as the two got out of the van, Peridot marched over, and immediately began reprimanding the older teen, the other fighting back as she took down her ponytail, and all her long hair falling down her back.

"Shut it, I am tired from school all day, and last hour football. I will kick your little a-!"  
  
"Bring IT, COME AT ME!" the little freshman roared, stepping forward. It was so strange, seeing her be so possessive and protective over the saddened female. Next thing Peridot knew, her ear was snatched up from a very agitated mother figure.

Pearl had marched over, and had snatched the two by their ears as she gave them both a harsh tug.  
  
"What on EARTH is wrong with you two?!" She snapped, glaring daggers at Jasper. "I might as well take away your car for a year and her laptop for a few months if you're going to act so childish to one another..!!"

Peridot and both Jasper whined like little toddlers, growling at one another.  
  
"She started it!!" Jasper yelled with an annoyed huff. Peridot smirked, somehow tugging away from Pearl, maybe because she wasn't as harsh as she had to be with Jasper. "Oh yes, I POSITIVELY DID YOU CLOD!"  
  
Peridot was acting out of the ordinary, Pearl never having to get too angry with her, other than the first time she was bratty and angry when she first was adopted into the family. At this point, she was being unnecessary. Pearl narrowed her porcelain eyes, hissing as she swatted Peridot on her backside, leaving a nasty sting behind. A squeak came from the short female, as Pearl forcefully tilted her chin upwards.  
  
"You will behave, or you'll get more where that came from, to your room, now! I need a conversation with these two," she then grabbed both Jasper and Lapis by their wrists, making their way up the steps into the beach home. Bringing them into the living room; she motioned the two to sit down on the couch, and so, they did; mostly to avoid any punishment such as the one Peridot received a taste of.

Pearl stood infront of the coffee table, her delicate hands on her slim hips as she squinted her blue gaze down at the two. "You two need to talk..right now."  
  
Lapis held her hands in her lap, awkwardly staring down at the floorboards. Jasper scoffed at the motherly adult, only for Pearl to snatch her large jaw into her hand.

"Jasper, don't make me humiliate you. I suggest you comply," she said sternly. Jasper, being the hothead she was, just wanted to football tackle the lanky female into her grave. Sadly enough, Pearl was her legal guardian and there wasn't much she could do about it, plus Garnet was across the room. Silent as she was...Jasper knew she wouldn't have a chance against the two at once.

"F..Fi-"

She was cut off by Pearl snapping at her.  
  
Letting out an embarrassed huff, Jasper glared the opposite direction away from her. "Ye-Yes ma'am," she gritted through her teeth.


	6. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Lapis make up, bringing up some lost feelings as well

Lapis hesitated, keeping her hands in her lap as she stared down at them, fidgeting with the hem of her dress.

"I.. I'm sorry, for earlier.." she admitted, closing her crystal-blue eyes. "It was wrong to challenge and hit you like that.."

Jasper narrowed her eyes at the other, raising a brow at her statement. She couldn't...be serious? "Are you really apologizing, or you just saying this to mess with m-"

"I said I'm sorry, you BRUTE!" she exclaimed, Jasper going silent with her bright golden eyes widened.

Lapis felt her cheeks darken slightly as she glanced away, her eyes watering some. She felt weak, and embarrassed, her past guilt aching at her heart. She could bare to look at the other. Memories of the two flooded into her brain, in and outwards. She couldn't see straight, most likely due to the tears trickling down her reddened cheeks.

The blue-headed girl shuddered, though looked away as a couple of loose tears slid down her face. Her mascara and eyeliner was completely gone by then, after so many tears she spilled that day over the situation. Most of the tears leading to the fact she could possibly leave, she didn't want too. 

Jasper felt her heart jolt some, she didn't even know why. She didn't want it too, but somehow, she still cared for the girl. "I accept your apology, dammit! Don't you dare cry! Why the hell are you crying!? I am the one that threw your shit!!" she scolded the other, her eyes still furrowed.

"I.. I didn't mean to treat you so.. so poorly, when we were together, either.."

"That doesn't even matter! We aren't even dat-!"

"We still would be if I hadn't broken up with you!! I used you, I abused you! It's called guilt! I hated you, but I needed you, for my own sick fantasies!" Her cheeks were a humiliating, dark red.

"I enjoyed it! You did crazy shit, I know but it is over now! Don't feel so guilty about it..I wouldn't have begged to get back with you a day later," Jasp let out a chuckle, brushing her blonde, messy waves and tangles of hair back. "You did punch me in the nose when I asked. If you would have punched me any harder, I would have flew into the ocean."

"I just left because I didn't think you liked the abuse."

"It wasn't so bad..you just got angry alot-" 

"I took anger management afterwards.." she murmured, wiping at her nearly gone eyeliner. "It didn't even work...I hated it."

Amused, Jasper leaned in. "Are you serious?" She earned a nod from the other, as Jasper let out a chuckle. "I'm not saying you didn't need it, you did get angry and try..."exotic" things, but it wasn't so bad."

"I hurt you when I was angry, I hurt you sexually when I was angry." Jasper leaned a bit towards her, before she glanced off. It always took her a minute to find the right words, as she was looking down at the floorboards. Her freckled cheeks darkened, letting out a huff. 

"Only alittle."

"You still have scars, don't you?" Lapis spoke softly, a tension arising between the two, as Lapis then motioned towards her back Jasper's eyes scanned around the room, her face a vibrant red, darker then it should have been. 

"..." she let out a few noises of discomfort, but at least she was responding.

Awaiting an answer, Lapis became impatient. "You heard me! Don't ignore my question!" the blue-headed girl yelled, only to feel her face burning. Jasper grappled the other's wrists, forcing her face close to her own. Silence, as the two stared right at eachother, their eyes locking..their noses almost touching, Jasper's hair practically draping down Lapis's sides. Lapis wiped at her face with her arm, not paying mind to her face smeared with makeup; she could care less about it, really. 

"Yes," the much larger teen answered, her grip on the other's slim wrists loosened. "I do." 

Jasper went a bit silent, remembering how often she left the other's home with scars and bruises. Part of her was glad that the small female left her; sometimes the sex was unbearable depending on Lapis's mood. She didn't want to call Lapis abusive..but..she fit the definition.

Another part of her missed the girl. The petite female could handle her, she could handle her all too well. Lapis was the only girl she ever had relations with, that she actually respected some. The only one able to tame her, it was a mutual respect until she had grown abusive, but other than that she was gorgeous in general. She was petite, short and slim, small curves, her personality even better. She was experienced, tough, older and...

..that's right..Lapis was a bit older than her...Jasper remembered now. Her home life wasn't always the best, so she missed school and often had the worst grades. She had failed at least two or three times, making the girl a sophomore instead of a senior, and the girl..or woman...about 17 or 18 now. Funny how she only looked like she was 16.

"I.. I miss my parents.." she admitted, a dull tone laced in with her voice. Leaning in ever so quietly, her thin arms draped around her own pair of knees, tugging them close against her chest. She then pressed her teary face against her skirt, letting the tears begin to dry.

"Yeah, you told me about them leaving..who are you living with now? An aunt or something?" 

Lapis felt her face pale some, as this made her think of how she was underage. It brought back a bit of a dislike towards the large female sitting beside her, but there wasn't really anything she could so about it. She kept the conversation between her and Ms. Diamond to herself.

"I live alone."

"I'm 16, and you are..like a year older than me? There is no way you are legally living by yourself.." she shut herself up, earning a sad look from the other. Feeling stupid for asking, she sighed, letting go of the other's wrists. "Sorry, or whatever."

Lapis glanced downwards, though felt a tiny smile line her lips at the other's words.

"You were a bit harsh too, you know..you wouldn't let me hold your hand in public, either." She then nudged her in the side as her mood enlightened a bit, along with the tension in the air.

Jasper flushed a bit, smirking at the other. "Because people would stare," she admitted. "I didn't like people staring."

"Well, what if I stare? What if I stare, specifically...at you," she said, her eyes narrowing as she returned a devious smirk.

"That would be fucking great."


End file.
